Midnight
by Emperor of Krypton
Summary: what if the Doctor buckled under and told them every thing and what if the creature was closer to the doctor than he would like to think, episode: midnight, one shot


Midnight

"who put you in charge, anyway" Val, a panicking mother, asked her panic increasing with the passenger that had been possessed, sky, synchronizing with her

"I'm sorry, but... you're a Doctor of what, exactly?" Professor Hobbes, an overconfident old man, asked sky syncing with him as well

"He wasn't even booked in, Rest of you tickets in advance. He just turned up out of the blue." The hostess, another panicking woman, said with suspicion in her voice

"Where from?" Val asked her stress levels rising

"I'm just... traveling, I'm a traveller, that's all." The Doctor, a man who had saved a billion lives and a taken a trillion more, said

"Like an immigrant?" Val said on the verge of breaking down

"Who were you talking to? Before you got on board, you were talking to someone, who was that?" The hostess asked

"Just Donna, just my friend." The Doctor said

"And what were you saying to her?" Biff, husband to Val and large build man, asked

"He hasn't even told us his name." Val said putting the doctor up against a wall

Everyone was panicking questioning the doctor and his motives, the whole bus was descending in to chaos, Hobbes wanted to know the doctors name, Val wanted Sky out, Jethro, son of Val and Biff, was crying, Deedee, Hobbes, was trying to calm everyone down along with the hostess.

"EVERYONE SHYT UP!" the Doctor shouted

"why should we trust you, we don't even know who you are" Val said pocking the doctor in the chest

"yes Doctor who exactly are you?" Hobbes asked

"if we just calm down and keep quiet, we will make it through this" the Doctor said

"but they're right, we don't know who you are or what you are?" Jethro said

"not you too Jethro" the Doctor said and then everything descended in to chaos, everyone demand the doctor to answer them, all the voices coming at him the Doctor just snapped and let out the rage he kept inside.

"I'M A TIME LORD!" the Doctor shouted silencing everyone

"so you're a lord now" Val said not believing him

"how come no one's ever heard of the 'time lords'" Hobbes said putting air quotations around the words time lords

"I killed them all" the doctor said

"why?" Jethro asked

"war, insanity, delusions of grandeur" the Doctor said his voice getting far away

"you're the only one with delusions of grandeur" Val said not believing the Doctor "what planet are these time lords from?"

"Gallifrey" The doctor said

"Gallifrey" sky said " I remember that planet"

"what's happening?" Val asked starting to cry

"it seems the creature can speak by its self, it doesn't need us" Hobbes said

"how do you know of Gallifrey?" the Doctor asked

"I was born there" sky said

"what do you mean?" that Doctor asked

"the Gallifreyan scientist created me, I was cloned from Rassilon himself to be the greatest combination of mind and body but I was born angry and went on a rampage, they caught me and threw me on this planet knowing it will vaporize me but they didn't know that I didn't need a body I only needed my mind but now if I take you over I can be more powerful than anything, why settle for a human when I could have a time lord" sky said grabbing the Doctors shoulders and kissed him, the Doctor stumbled back coughing.

"is everything in the universe transferred through kissing?" the Doctor asked wiping his mouth, just then his arm jerked up, "no stop that"

"oh I love this, your brain is so beautiful so fast, thinking a thousand thoughts a second unlike the dull human brains so slow" the Doctor said but it was clearly the creature speaking, "stop fighting me"

"that's just what I do" the real Doctor said

"this is my body now" the creature said, he started walking towards the door like Frankenstein, "what are you doing?"

"this" the Doctor said reaching his hand for the doors button

"no" the creature said making him grab his hand and the doctor struggled against his hand but managed to open to door and jump out in on to the planets diamond surface, the door closed for a few seconds until it opened and the Doctor fell on to the floor in oblivious pain

"what do we do?" Val asked

"Jethro" the Doctor called the teenager over

"what is it Doctor" he asked kneeling beside him

"take this" the doctor said handing him a silver stick with a blue light on the end, "it is on the right setting just point it at my chest an push the button and no matter what happens don't stop"

Jethro did what he was told and the Doctor started to jerk uncontrollably and scream you could see he was in pain, "Jethro stop" Val said but he didn't "Jethro for god's sake stop"

But he didn't not until the Doctor stopped jerking and was just lying there like he was dead but then he sat up taking a breath and started frantically pointing to his throat like he was coaching, "Biff punch me in the chest" The Doctor said with a strained voice, Biff then punched him in the chest and the doctor got up leaning on one of the seats catching his breath

"is it gone?" Val asked

"yes when it thought I was going to die It left to save itself" the Doctor told everyone

"how did you survive?" Hobbes asked amazed

"Time lords can absorb a lot of radiation and oh that reminds me" he said starting to hop on his right foot and was flicking his left one about and you could see pain on his face until he took off the sneaker he was wearing on his left foot and then opened the door and threw it out

"why did you do that?" Biff said looking at him weird

"the radiation had to go somewhere, so I put it in my shoe" the Doctor told him

"let's just stay quiet until the rescue shuttle come" Deedee said sitting down

"no complaints here" val said

The end

That was just a random thought that came in to my head after watching the episode Midnight

REVIEW

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

VVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVVV

VVVVV

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
